otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Slumber Party of the Damned: Part I
February 7th, 12:05 PM Wildomar, Elsinore High School AM Omniance: Lucas: He's already finished his food, but he's fumbling with the box. Oh yeah, our family... Well my mom and grandma are going to New Mexico for the weekend. He looks at Ricky and Odie. You guys wanna crash at our place for the weekend? ...A little short notice. AM Arbi: Ricky: He's sitting across from the twins beside Odie. I'm not doing anything this weekend, sure. Yuri: He nods and looks at Odie. You in? AM Omniance: Odie: Short notice, hell you didn't even give me a day. He sighs. Well umm... Yeah, I'll have to... He mumbles quietly so Ricky can't hear. See what my mom says... AM Omniance: Leo: So party at your guys then? He's standing behind the twins. Awesome. Lucas: What? He turns and looks at him. AM Arbi: Yuri: Leo's in, now it's a party. He takes a bite from his square pizza. Ricky: He looks at Yuri and Lucas. So what do you guys do for fun at your house? AM Omniance: Lucas: Umm... Poor people stuff... He shrugs. Leo: I'll only be able to stop by for a while, not all night. He grabs his bat and walks around the table a bit. Dungeons and Dragons night, which is a lot more fun than "poor people" night. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks surprised in a bad way when he hears Leo plays Dungeons and Dragons. Yuri: He nods while eating his pizza. That's fine, man. AM | Edited 11:18:40 AM Omniance: Lucas: Don't tell anyone else either, I don't want everyone from school at our house. Leo: You guys are the biggest losers at school. No one else will show up. Lucas: The benefits of being social outcasts. AM | Edited 11:21:58 AM Arbi: Yuri: He mumbles something about being a loser with a super powers. AM Omniance: Lucas: We're going to stop by a... Friend's place after school though so, give us an hour before you show up. AM | Edited 11:21:43 AM Arbi: Yuri: We are? He looks at his brother. AM Omniance: Lucas: I saw a report on the TV this morning, they finally let him off on all charges. AM Arbi: Ricky: Charges? What'd your friend do? AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Odie for a moment before looking back to Ricky. Well nothing, that's why the charges were dropped. AM Arbi: Yuri: They thought he killed someone. AM Omniance: Lucas: It was someone else though, he was just framed. Odie: ...How are you sure? Lucas: We're sure. AM Arbi: Yuri: We're pretty sure. AM Omniance: Odie: Who is this friend? Lucas: The guy who helped us... When things happened. Leo: Things happened? AM Arbi: Yuri: He just looks at his brother, wondering what he'll say. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's a detective. Investigates stuff, ya'know? We hired him. Leo: Oh... Wait hired him for what? Lucas: What is this twenty questions? Leo: Fine-fine. He grabs his bat. I'll see you guys tonight after you check up on the drugs your trafficking. Odie: He yells out suddenly. I'm not trafficking drugs! Leo just looks at him and then turns and slowly walks away. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at Odie a moment after Leo leaves. You got the stuff? AM Omniance: Odie: He smiles a big smile. Always. He looks at Yuri. I just don't want Leo knowing. Lucas: Way to remain inconspicuous. He flips his pizza box. AM Omniance: A few hours later the three of them are walking into Murdoc's Detetive Agency. There's still caution tape and much of the furniture is covered in plastic. AM Omniance: Lucas: Odie got possessed by a demon a few months back. We kinda got our powers as a result of that... But long story short, Murdoc is the guy that helped us get Odie back, didn't even charge us money. He walks through the main entrance area, the front desk is covered in plastic and al of the things that normally sit on it are in small baggies. They can see while tape outlines on the floor leading down the hall to the back room on the left where the blood spatters were from Sally's murder. AM Arbi: Yuri: It was actually The Prince that got rid of Odie's demon. Ricky: ... The singer? He looks down at the tape on the floor as they walk to Murdoc's office. Yuri: I kind of thought that too when I first heard his name. It's not the same guy, not even close. AM | Edited 11:49:09 AM Omniance: Lucas: Though Murdoc helped us find him. He knocks on the door. Mudoc: His raspy voice can be heard from inside. Come on in! AM Arbi: Yuri: Doc! Looking good for someone that just got out of the slammer. Hope they weren't too rough on ya. AM Omniance: Murdoc: I didn't go to jail son! He just looks at Yuri strangely. AM Arbi: Yuri: Anything can be a jail when you're not sleeping at home. How you feeling? AM Omniance: Murdoc: Run down, but I'm alright. You guys... "Took care" of what was responsible, right? AM Arbi: Yuri: Sure did but it wasn't easy. AM Omniance: Murdoc: Knew I could count on you two. If you ever need anything, I owe you one... I owe you two a lot. He grabs his smoldering cigar from the ash tray and takes a puff from it. AM Omniance: Lucas: We'll think of something, I'm sure. Murdoc: He looks passed Lucas at Ricky. You look familiar. PM | Edited 12:11:59 PM Arbi: Ricky: He's looking around Murdoc's office. That's not surprising, everyone knows who I am. Yuri: He looks between them ... Have you guys met before? Ricky: The housefire last year got a lot of attention. Cops never did figure out what caused it. PM | Edited 12:12:09 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks at Murdoc Is that when they asked for your help? PM | Edited 12:11:42 PM Omniance: Murdoc: ...Yeah, that must be where I recognize you from... The house fire... But yeah, they call me in when anything... Strange happens. He stands up. So you were possessed then? Right? PM Arbi: Ricky: He glances back at Lucas before looking back at him. That's how I lost this arm. He looks down at it. Getting rid of a demon possessing you is a lot like divorce. They always take something with them when they leave. PM | Edited 12:24:37 PM Omniance: Murdoc: Demons are easier. He smokes his cigar then puts it in the ashtray. Glad to see you two are alright though. Veronica said you had a pretty rough evening during the ritual. Lucas: He sighs. She was less than prepared. Murdoc: Veronica was unprepared? Must've been quite serious. PM Arbi: Yuri: He rubs his chest a bit, remembering the burns. I can't tell you what happened. I was down for longer than I'd like to admit. PM Omniance: Lucas: The demon inside of us... Stepped in. We honestly didn't do much the second half of the... Battle. He looks down. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Strange. Well if there's nothing else I'd like to get cleaning up my home. Lucas: Yeah... No problem. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around at all the bagged stuff. We'll leave you to it, Doc. He turns to leave but stops at the door. Hey. It's good to have you back. PM Omniance: Murdoc: Good to be back. He nods to them as they leave. PM Omniance: About an hour later. PM Omniance: Lucas: He hangs up the phone, their mom, sister, and grandma having already left before they even got home. Odie says he'll be here around nine, his mom's going to make us some food, and he's going to go grab some beer before he gets here. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks over at him, he's sitting down at Lucas's desk with his newest drawing in his hand. At least he can't get lost on the way here... PM Omniance: Lucas: Yep... Hopefully. He looks at the drawing in his brother's hand, it's a picture of Veronica's face, unfinished. She looks quiet distraught in her expression. PM Arbi: Ricky: He's laying down in Lucas's bed just listening to the twins talk. Yuri: He puts the picture back down on the desk and stands up. Really wanna give Super Metroid a try. Is the Super Nintendo hooked up yet? Ricky: He nods. Yuri: He looks at his brother and heads downstairs. Ricky: He sees him leave the room and sighs. I just layed down too. He looks at Lucas. A little help? He holds his hand out to him. PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks over and grabs Ricky's hand. Let's be honest. You didn't need help to get out of my bed. PM Arbi: Ricky: He grabs his hand and sits up before standing up. It's a really soft bed, Vera. It was basically sucking me in. He walks past him and goes downstairs. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Ricky awkwardly for a moment and then back at his bed. After a moment he grabs his sketch pad and pencil and walks out down the stairs. PM Omniance: As Yuri starts up the SNES the doorbell rings. PM Arbi: Yuri: He quickly gets up and walks over to the frontdoor, checking the peephole. PM Omniance: Leo is outside, looking around. PM | Edited 12:57:23 PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens the door. Hey, man. He lets the door go and heads back to the living room, sitting back down on the couch. You still leaving to play DnD later? PM Omniance: Leo: He looks around. Yeah, it's no starting until eight so I got some time. Lucas: You play that late? Leo: It's the weekend, plus Samson's place is cool, better than staying home. PM Arbi: Yuri: He makes a new game file for Super Metroid and starts playing. It's alright. PM Omniance: Leo: You guys have a snes? He walks up behind the couch to look at the TV screen. Creepy music. PM Arbi: Yuri: Ricky brought it over. He's moving Samus through a dark blue facility. One of the rooms has a broken glass container with dead scientists on the floor. Ricky: He steps out of the kitchen with bottle of water and walks up the couch, watching Yuri play. PM Omniance: Leo: So you guys are going to stay in and play video games all night, and you make fun of me going to play DnD? He shakes his head. Nerds. PM Arbi: Yuri: You can't compare a boardgame to a videogame. Samus walks into a large room. There's a metroid on the floor inside a container with nothing else around. PM Omniance: Leo: Pen and paper DnD let's you make up anything though. We could play creepy space marines, or marios or whatever if we wanted to, and we'd get to decide what happens. PM Arbi: An orange eye opens above the metroid before Ridley's full body comes into view. The dragon-like alien roars out and flies off screen with the container. The boss flies out from the dark background suddenly towards the screen before flying out of sight. An alarm goes off. EMERGENCY: SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED EVACUATE COLONY IMMEDIATELY. Yuri: Here we go... Samus run out of the room. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's sitting at the kitchen table. So what does your character look like Leo? Leo: ...Huh? He turns to look at Lucas. Lucas: Your Dungeon... Crawler character or whatever they're called. He's sketching a sword of some kind. PM Omniance: Leo: He's a paladin. Wears plate, wields a mallet and a shield. He shrugs. Lucas: Yeah, but what does he look like? He looks up at Leo. You don't imagine what your character looks like? Leo: I'm not explaining that. Lucas: ...Why? Leo: It's awkward... I didn't know you were an artist. Lucas: Hardly. It's not like I'm taking classes or something, it's just something I do in my spare time to help me think. PM Arbi: Yuri: By the time they're done talking he's escaped the Colony and has already headed to Planet Zebes. He makes his way down into the planet's structures and dungeons. Why a paladin? PM Omniance: Leo: For truth, justice, and all that stuff. Used to be a warrior, but I switched classes a few months ago... PM Arbi: Ricky: He's watching Yuri play the game, having wondered for a few days what was past the self destruct sequence part of the game. Yuri: At this point of the game he looks a little lost as he tries to shoot a colored door but it won't open. Truth and justice... So who's the bad guy? PM Omniance: Leo: Samson plays the villain, he's also the Dungeon master. He's pretty good at setting up the game. I'd ask you guys to try it out with us some time, but I don't want your loser-ness infecting the rest of the group. PM Arbi: Yuri: He mumbles. If only you knew... He finds his way through the game again, killing aliens through a long hallway. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't think I'd appreciate learning a bunch of rules and rolling dice. He seems to have drawn a shield with the sword. PM | Edited 1:48:50 PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up after Yuri gets lost again, walking over to the dining table to see what Lucas is drawing. There's already enough dice in that Binding of Isaac game. PM Omniance: Lucas: He's drawing a bunch of dice around the swords. Odie's not going to be here for another few hours so no illegal substances until then. Leo: You guys are such rebels. Lucas: We try. PM Omniance: About an hour later they're sitting around the small fire pit in their back yard. There's bags of chips and some soda on a table nearby. Leo: So what's your story anyway Ricky? PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks up from the fire. What do you mean? PM Omniance: Leo: Why'd you start hanging out with these two all of the sudden? You're like a completely different guy than a few months ago. PM | Edited 1:57:44 PM Arbi: Ricky: Those guys at school weren't my friends, Leo. We were just on the same team. He looks at Lucas and Yuri. These two showed up at my door when everyone else stopped coming over. They're not so bad... for losers. PM Omniance: Lucas: He just leans back, annoyed that "losers" is basically their name now. Leo: He grabs a 7-up and starts drinking it. So this is a rowdy happening. Sitting around a fire... Talking... About stuff... He fake yawns. PM Arbi: Yuri: He pats Lucas on the back. Why don't you show them your fire trick? PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks to the side. Leo: I have a fire trick. Lucas: What? PM Arbi: Ricky: He leans forward, a little interested. Yuri: He takes a drink from his soda since Odie still isn't here with the beer. Show us. PM Omniance: Leo: Hmm... He crosses arms and leans back. Anyone got a lighter? Lucas: There's a fire right in front of you. Leo: Yeah but, a lighter is easier. Lucas pulls a lighter out of his pocket and throws it over the firepit. Leo catches it. He tries to light it a few times, but the lighter doesn't light as he's not doing it fast enough. Lucas: He raises at eyebrow at him. You... Ever used a lighter before? Leo: It's broken. Lucas: Hardly, I use it every day. He watches Leo flick it a few more times. After about the tenth try he finally lights it. Is that the trick? PM Arbi: Yuri: He takes out his own lighter, lighting it in one try. It's not much of a trick if it is. PM Omniance: Leo: He watches Yuri pull out the lighter and light it. You guys just carry lighters around with you all the time? PM Arbi: Yuri: He puts it out and slides it back into his pocket. Is that a real question? Show us the trick already. PM Omniance: Lucas: Yeah you're wasting my lighter fluid. Leo: Alright, alright... He holds out the lighter and raises his other hand right up next to it. He stares at the flame for a moment before the blue-yellow flame expands into a ball of white fire that then jumps into his other hand and floats there. He lets go of the lighter, and holds his hand out, the small base-ball sized flame glowing there for a few seconds before going out. He pulls his hand away and shakes it a few times. PM Arbi: Yuri: Did you just... How'd you do that? He looks at his brother and then back at him. PM Omniance: Leo: Pretty cool huh? He leans back and puts his arms behind his head. PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't say anything and looks at his brother again. PM Omniance: Lucas: Seriously, how did you do that? Leo: A magician never tells his secrets. PM | Edited 2:39:40 PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and smiles, unimpressed. First Dungeons and Dragons and now magic tricks. Do yourself a favor, Leo, and check yourself out in a mirror before you call anyone else a loser. He walks away, back into the house. PM Omniance: Lucas: He narrows his eyes at Leo. Leo: So what was your trick anyway? Lucas: Eh... He shrugs. PM Arbi: Yuri: I've got a trick I can show you. PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri, not entirely sure what to expect. Leo: Go for it. PM Arbi: Yuri: Toss me Lucas's lighter. PM Omniance: Leo: He tosses it over. Lucas: Why are you using mine? PM Arbi: Yuri: He catches it and holds both hands out, both palms up. Don't blink. He simply closes both fists, the right one closing around Lucas's lighter. Where's the lighter? PM Omniance: Lucas: He sighs. Leo: Huh. He leans forwards, looking at Yuri's hands. PM Omniance: Lucas: You better not lose it or I'm taking yours. PM Omniance: Leo: He picks the opposite one. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his left hand, it's empty. PM Omniance: Leo: Well then it's in the other one. He motions to Yuri's right hand as he leans back in his chair. PM Arbi: Yuri: He opens his right hand, it's empty too. He just smiles. PM Omniance: Leo: So we're both secretly magicians then... PM Arbi: Yuri: There's no such thing as magic, Leo. He grabs the lighter out from behind Lucas's ear and gives it back to him. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. He stands up and follows Ricky back inside. PM Omniance: Leo: Well then... With that I think I'll head out. He stands up and heads into the house. Lucas follows after him, flipping the lighter between his fingers as he does. I'm going to head to Samson's place, I'll see you guys later.